Serenade for the Lost Ones
by dunkingman
Summary: A prequel for Chasing Tail. A new Armor King emerges from exclusion to hunt down Craig Marduk and even King for his change of heart. But he meets an unlikely ally who may be able to calm him down and look at life in a different manner.
1. Serenade For The Lost Ones

**Serenade for the Lost Ones**

 ** _Crest Grove Cemetery, about 35 miles northeast of Phoenix, Arizona_** …

 _"_ _Armando…why did he take you out? Why did he have to kill you?"_

It had been over a year since the untimely death of Armor King. Many fans from around the world gathered at his funeral in Mexico, but the jaguar tribe decided to bury him back in America out of protection. Of course the killer had many fans too. They speculated that the murder was a hoax and that Armor King was still alive. After all, he had a younger brother.

The younger brother did not pursue professional wrestling as a career. Instead he helped his fellow tribesmen with their agricultural business, though he practiced wrestling as a hobby. After hearing about his brother's death, the younger sibling stopped his job and took on the persona of his brother. He did this out of honor for Armando, but someone else wanted to avenge his brother. The fellow tribesman hailed as the leader named King. King had done the honors by beating the killer in the latest King of Iron Fist Tournament. However, King spared the killer's life. This made the other Armor King very disappointed and angry. To calm his spirit, the new Armor King visited his brother's grave before he sought out to find both the killer and King.

Armor King II: "Armando. I'm sure you realize by now why I'm here. My spirit can't rest until I find out why King didn't carry out the execution of that murderer! It's been a year, and yet it feels so much longer since you've been gone. I'm so conflicted on which action I should take. I know what needs to be done, but can I do it?"

As if a spirit had heard his thoughts, a melancholy voice could be heard from a far distance. The cemetery was huge with no vegetation and yet he could hear this voice so clearly. He looked to his right and there appeared to be woman standing there. Out of curiosity he walks closer to her.

The woman stood in front of two large tombstones with new flowers surrounding them. She wore a long olive coat stopping at her knees, but it didn't cover the front of her body consisting of white jean shorts, a gold t-shirt with arm sleeves to match, and a green bandana covering her long ponytail. Her long brown cowboy boots made her appear taller that she really was. She was singing a song towards the double graves until a shadow crept up in front of the graves. The woman turned her head and stopped singing.

They both started at each other for several seconds until Armor King spoke out of concern.

Armor King: "Excuse me, does my appearance frighten you?"

Woman: "No, not at all. It's just…I heard you were dead. Aren't you that wrestler that participated in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 20 years ago?"

Armor King: "That wasn't me. It was my brother."

Woman: "Brother?"

Armor King: "There are two of us. Well, we both tried to keep it secret."

Woman: "I fought another man like you way back then. Yet he wore a regular jaguar mask."

Armor King: "King."

Woman: "Yea. And yet I heard he passed away several years back. I didn't know there were more of your kind."

Armor King: "It's complicated. Anyway, you were singing just now, what was that?"

Woman: "An ancient chant. It was for my parents buried here."

Armor King: "I see." (Then he sees something unusual in one of the graves. "Are those Chinese words there?"

Woman: "Yes. My father is from China. He met my mother here in America. It was love at first sight for them, but…."

Armor King: "Let me guess…someone was out to get your family."

Woman: "Well sort of. Long ago my dad used to work under Heihachi Mishima as a burglar. He told him to travel here in Arizona and take away about our tribe's pendant. Even though my dad lied about being a state park ranger to my mother and our immediately family, she still forgave him anyway. Love has a funny way of changing people. To hide his identity, he changed his name and moved to the big city, working a new job. He would travel from the city to my grandmother's house about every month to spend time with us, until I was about 13. On the day he was suppose to return, but he never showed up. At first I thought he died in an explosion at his job, but I didn't learn the truth about him getting killed until mother told me some 5 years later."

Armor King: "The Zaibatsu found your father took him out huh."

Woman (nodding): "It made me so furious, I joined their fighting tournament, even taking the pendant they wanted so badly from a ninja who stole it from me, but she never worked for the Zaibatsu."

Armor King: "What happened to your mother?"

Woman: "She grew very ill right after I rescued her from the Zaibatsu. Her last request was to be buried next to father. So since then, every year after that, I come here to pay my respects. Is there someone out here you know buried here."

Armor King: "My brother is here too. I have come to do the same thing."

Woman: "Oh no. When did he pass?"

Armor King: "It's been a year. The one who killed him is now free from his cage, but I will put an end to him!"

Woman: "You sound like just like me back then. But I couldn't let myself give in to my anger. I needed something to ease the pain, and I eventually found it thanks to the spirits."

Armor King: "I don't understand."

Woman: "If you have someone or something to protect, that is what helps me move on and build a new purpose. There is someone out there like that for you right?"

Armor King: "I have nothing anymore. My brother was all I had left within my tribe."

Woman (grabs his hand, and starts walking the same direction he walked.): "Maybe I can change that."

Armor King (Surprised by her grip, mashing a pressure point on the right hand.): "What's the meaning of this?"

Woman: "Let's talk some more. I want a drink now."

Armor King: "But I don't even know your name?"

Woman: "Michelle…Michelle Chang."

 _Inside Michelle's van_ …

Armor King: "Now how am I supposed to get my hotel?"

Michelle (driving.): "We can go get your car later. I just want some company that's all."

Armor King: "I could have at least followed you."

Michelle: "But then you'll make a run for it and ride off to who knows where."

Armor King: "I change my mind. I don't wanna go to the bar."

Michelle: "Oh because you're still in the mask? Take it off."

Armor King: "I don't need my identity exposed!"

Michelle (frowns, then a light pops in her head.): "Oh I think I know a spot. But we need a reservation. It's very private. I promise."

Armor King (folds his arms in disgust): "Hmph."

Michelle: "Just try not to scare people with that mask on, k tough guy."

 _Chunkers Cavern…Scottsdale, Arizona early night_ …

After a half hour drive, Michelle booked a private table at this fancy bar in the more affluent area of the Phoenix metro. Because it was still early in the night, there would be little to no people recognizing Armor King. Michelle made a reservation in one of the private rooms, just big enough for the two of them to sit close. The waiter got their drink orders and closed the curtains after walking away. In the dim neon red light high above, Michelle and Armor King kinda looked at each other. Michelle gave a smirk while Armor King just stared at her unresponsive.

Michelle: "Pretty nice spot huh?"

Armor King: 1'The rum better be good in this joint."

Michelle: "Oh it is trust me. Sooo…what do you do other than dress like a cat?"

Armor King (somewhat embarrassed.): "I work in a farm."

Michelle: "Oh…I like farming, but where I live isn't exactly agricultural friendly."

Armor King: "Now what do you do?"

Michelle: "My tribe hires me to do risky jobs like hunting animals or catching trespassers harming the wildlife in our parks. Every now and then I travel to other places around the country for exploring. Oh and my other hobby is jewelry making, but in my native custom of course."

Waiter (opening the curtain.): "Drinks are here. Enjoy yourselves you two."

Michelle: "We will. Appreciate it!"

Armor King's rum, which was a brand from Trinidad, was very strong, perhaps too strong, but he kept right on chugging. Michelle wasn't that thirsty, for all she wanted was company.

Michelle: "I'm impressed you can drink through your mask like that."

Armor King (hiccups): "It's nothin'…really."

Michelle: "Are you okay?"

Armor King: "Nah …I'm good."

Michelle: "I just got a margarita, but this place does sell some strong booze. People walk outta here wasted all the time."

After awhile, Michelle began to notice Armor King not drinking anymore. He was even leaning back and forth trying to stay upright.

Michelle: "Okay I think we better go, you're about to timber."

Armor King (irritated.): "Gggggrrrrr….I smell…gunpowder."

Michelle: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Armor King: "You're right….We…better…go."

Michelle left a large wad of money on the table, helping Armor King get up and leave their curtain room.

Armor King (stumbling): "The smell…is getting stronger…we should…exit the…side door."

Michelle: "Okay, now you really lost me."

Suddenly Armor King separates himself from Michelle's hold and rushes to the side door towards the west wing of the bar.

Michelle: "Hey! Where are you going?"

 _Gunshots fire_ …

Bullets began spewing from the front entrance. Some soldiers began to make their way inside. They were wearing black armor with red stripes on the sides. Michelle chased after Armor King who didn't get very far because there were more soldiers with assault rifles aimed at him. He was too drunk to do anything.

Michelle: "Armor King! What is this?"

Head soldier in charge (Takes off his helmet.): "Armor King, so Craig's suspicions were right all along about you still being alive."

Michelle (thinking): "Craig? So this guy still thinks there's one Armor King."

Head soldier (Looks at Michelle): "And who are you?"

Michelle: "Just a concerned citizen. You guys aren't the police that much I know."

Head solider: "Just keep your nose out of this woman! Take him out fellas!"

Instinctively Armor King uses one of his patented Shoulder Charges and hits three of the soldiers at one time. Michelle helps out by taking down two guards standing across from her using the triple spinning kick combo. Another soldier from behind tried to shoot at her but he's a bad shot. Michelle rushed at high speed, connecting with a Double Palm Push, knocking the soldier down. She leaps in the air and finishes him off with a stomp to the helmet.

Armor King takes out two more soldiers simply by mashing their heads together, leaving their leader all alone.

Head soldier: "Oh please…just spare us! I only did for the money! This is Craig's fault! You gotta believe me!"

Michelle (behind Armor King, grinning.): "Have you sobered up yet?"

Armor King (cracks his knuckles.): "Gggrrr!"

Armor King did not care as he grabbed the leader to execute a classic wrestling throw used by the King's before him, the Armor King Driver! The force of the move could be felt all around the parking lot as the head of leader smashed on the asphalt. Armor King gave a howl in the air in satisfaction. Michelle though that might have been overkill, but this guy did try to kill them, so it really was nothing to gloss over. Police sirens could be heard from a distance.

Michelle: "We better get out of here!"

Armor King nodded as the two warriors quickly found the van and got out of the lot right before police could cut the corner and seize the crime scene. Driving away from Scottsdale, Michelle couldn't help but ask Armor King about those men.

Michelle: "You mind telling me who that was back there?"

Armor King: "Fallen Angels."

Michelle: "Fallen Angels?"

Armor King (still dizzy from drinking): "Yeah. They're one of the few gangs affiliated with the Zaibatsu, which is why they came packing on us. I heard that there are many prisoners in this state and California who are apart of their group. Craig must have bribed them after he got out of jail in Barstow. I went there first, but he was long bailed out. Since then those fools won't leave me alone."

Michelle: "Ok so what now?"

Armor King: "We need to separate, but first take me to my car."

Michelle: "Are you sure?"

Armor King: "Yea, I can't get you mixed up on this."

Michelle (after much thought): "Fine. But on one condition."

Michelle didn't mention anything else until they arrived back at the cemetery where they first met. Armor King got out of the van, but not before Michelle gave him a note. Keeping her hand on his, she made him look at her.

Michelle: "This is my home address. I gonna go ahead and drive there once I drop you off. I want you there by Sunday. If you don't show up Sunday at sunset, then I will come after you. Got it?"

Armor King: "And just how are you gonna look for me?"

Michelle (smiles): "I got friends in high places. If you're lucky I may be able to help find this Craig guy too."

Armor King: "I don't need another headache, but I'll consider your offer."

Michelle (winks.): "Most definitely!"

The jaguar man stood by his black raggedy car, confused as to what to do? Pursuing his brother's murderer was a no brainer for him, but getting help from this woman? Maybe he was going soft, but perhaps she could do him some more favors.

Notes: Been a while since I did another story. Not too many stories for the old school characters of Tekken. So if you want a deeper look into this story just follow it or make a reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Let Me Come Too

**Let Me Come Too**

 _Michelle Chang's residence, Apache County, Arizona…_

Almost a week passed since the jump off happened at the Chunkers Cavern in the Phoenix Metro area. It was Sunday morning. Michelle still slept peacefully in her bed until the sound of a truck could be heard from outside. This woke up Michelle, not knowing that it was Sunday, she got out bed and put on her sandals to see who was outside.

By the time she opened the door, Armor King was approaching the porch area with a duffle bag on his right arm. Michelle had a relieved smile on her face for she hoped Armor King would come.

Michelle: "Good to see you again Armor King! I know you must be tired."

Armor King (yawning): "Yeah. Talk about a boring drive."

Michelle: "It could be worse. You being followed by those Fallen Angel guys."

Armor King: "I made sure they didn't track me."

Michelle: "Come on in. I let you sleep on the couch if you need to."

 _Midday_ …

Armor King woke up from his nap, but he didn't hear Michelle anywhere. He searched the home until he went out the backdoor. There Michelle could be seen hanging clothes on a line just in front of a small garden. Michelle turns around to see the intimidating wrestler walking out the house.

Michelle: "Oh you're up now."

Armor King: "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Michelle: "I guess. I just decided to do laundry this morning, but you're probably hungry now right?"

The wrestler was hungry but didn't say anything. Michelle picked up her basket and took him by the hand to go inside the kitchen. After a while Armor King just sat at the table, while Michelle quickly grilled him some pork chops and mixed vegetables. She brought two plates on the table, one for him and one for her.

Michelle: "Sooo…aren't you gonna take the mask off?"

Armor King: "Huh? Oh yea. But…."

Michelle: "What's the matter?"

Armor King: "Are there cameras in here?"

Michelle: "No! Don't be silly. Now take it off! Nobody else will know but me ok."

Armor King: "Alright."

Michelle couldn't help but blush at Armor King's rugged, yet strong face. Armor King proceeded to eat fast, but Michelle wanted to tell him about her findings about Craig Marduk's whereabouts.

Michelle: "About this Craig guy."

Armor King: "Hm?"

Michelle: "I called an old friend of mine, Lei Wulong. He said Craig was last spotted in Vegas for some wrestling show only to leave right after his gig was finished. Before he left Craig had allegedly assaulted a wrestler named Jeff Slater. Slater may also be connected with the Fallen Angels as another leader. Do you think we should go there?"

Armor King (after some thought): "Well, it could be a trap for me. But if Craig was indeed there, then I will go, but it too dangerous for you."

Michelle: "After all I've said you're going alone?"

Armor King: "I appreciate your help, but this isn't your fight."

Michelle: "Your right it's not, and yet the world still needs you."

Armor King: "What do you mean?"

Michelle: "You say you don't have anything to protect, but there are so many people out there without any protection. You killing this Craig guy and ending your own life would only be a waste. It would be one less warrior gone from the physical world who can protect Earth's children! Just let me help you!" (Went to hold Armor King's hands, then cries.)

Armor King was taking aback by this woman. Usually he paid no mind to women who acted upon their emotions and desperate needs. Yet something was different about Michelle. Never had he met a woman with the courage and care that she displayed towards him. Armor King gently grabs her face with both hands and uses his thumbs to dry away her watery eyes.

Armor King: "You really want me don't you?"

Michelle still wouldn't stop crying and yet she did want him.

Michelle (hugs him tight.) "Hold me please."

All of a sudden Michelle begins advancing her lips around Armor King's unmasked face. The wrestler never protested and his arousal gave in to her needs. The kitchen would not be the best place for comfort so Armor King picked up Michelle went to her bedroom instead. The two wasted no time undressing, that is, until Michelle was taken aback by Armor King's endowment.

Armor King: "Does my size…frighten you?"

Michelle: "N…nnoo. I'm just surprised at the size. But I will tame this beast just like I've tamed many others!"

A battle of passion ensued between the Indian huntress and the wrestler. This battle lasted all afternoon since neither person had made love to someone else in a long time. Armor King unleashed his last amount of seed onto Michelle's chest. He collapses in sheer fatigue on the bed. His weight made Michelle bounce up and down, but she lands on the soft mattress without getting hurt.

Michelle: "Armor King? Are you ok? Your virility is incredible! Huh?"

Michelle notices Armor King had passed out due so being so fatigued. Michelle's legs were numb so she couldn't walk very well. She decided to keep him by laying with and take a little nap.

 _Later that night_ …

Armor King awoke from his slumber, he quickly got up and realized Michelle was missing. He found her in the living room and it appeared she was packing up.

Armor King: "Michelle, what's this?"

Michelle: "Hey you're up! Wha…? Take a shower and put your clothes back on. We could leave for Vegas now if that's ok?"

Armor King: "Vegas? Now? Together?"

Michelle (nodding): "Yes now."

Armor King: "Alright then."

In no time, the wrestler cleaned himself up and put his mask, clothes, & armor back on his body. He recommended to travel in Vegas with the car he drove rather than use Michelle's van.

 _Next day, Henderson, Nevada_ …

Because of their overnight drive, Armor King stopped at a motel in one of Las Vegas' suburban cities. After some time, Armor King & Michelle decided to eat at a nearby local diner. Armor King stated he liked going to diners like this since he could gather information about Craig Marduk or King. He also decided to go there unmasked, so he could blend in.

 _Sitting down at the diner_ …

Michelle: "Soooo…you say places like this is how you gather information?"

Armor King: "You be surprised how many wrestling fans I bump across in places like this. They seem to know everything that goes in and out of the wrestling circuits."

Then a few muscular men entered the diner and sat at the bar fairly close towards Armor King & Michelle's booth. Armor King listened intently to what the men had to say, until finally one of them mentioned Jeff Slater.

Man 1: "So when is Jeff suppose to come tonight from New York?"

Man 2: "I'm picking him up at nine o'clock tonight, then Im gonna take him to the Mirage resort and learn about my next assignment."

Man 1: "Is it about the reappearance of Armor King?"

Man 2: "Yeah I think so. I thought that bum was dead? Maybe Craig killed an impostor?"

Man 1: "Same here. Or maybe the guy has such a huge following that one of his fans decided to dress up like him."

Man 2: "Who would be dumb enough to dress like that clown?"

They laugh about the situation, but Armor King processed every word. His temper began to build as he clutched his fist, but intently Michelle placed her smaller hand on top of his.

Michelle (whispers): "It's ok. At least we now know where to go right?"

Armor King looked at her and decided to hold his temper until they could get their meal receipt and leave. He thought about tagging those men at the bar, but since Jeff would be at the strip later that night, a more thorough plan would be needed.


	3. The Jaguar's Bite

**The Jaguar's Bite**

 _The Strip, Paradise, Nevada_ …

Arriving in the bustling economic center of Las Vegas, Jeff Slater had just returned from New York after a serious meeting with some of the top mafia lords from all over the world. Since wrestling was not enough to pay all of his debts, Jeff took to the criminal underworld. After bribing the death of the old leader of the Fallen Angels, Jeff has since expanded their chapters nationwide. Soon they might be even able to match the military power of the super conglomerates such as the Zaibatsu and G Corp. Jeff was tired from the trip, but needed to attend a party of a local celebrity to maintain his image as a famous wrestler since he never officially retired.

Driver: "Mr. Slater. We will be arriving at the mirage shortly."

Jeff Slater: "Take your time. I'm in no rush."

Little did Slater know his limousine was being followed. Michelle driving Armor King's car managed to locate the limo of Jeff Slater while they were waiting at the front entrance of the airport. She already dropped off Armor King at the Strip so he could get in position before Slater appeared.

Michelle (on the phone): "Lolipop to Beasty! Slater is coming to the hotel. I'm gonna find a spot and park the car in the garage area. You ready?"

Armor King (annoyed.): "I am but why do keep calling me beasty?"

Michelle: "Because it's funny and cute!"

Armor King: "Dammit! Just park somewhere and get dressed! We can't screw this operation up."

Michelle (still laughing.): "Ok I will!"

Embarrassed after that spat, Armor King quickly puts on his lucha libre mask so he wouldn't be confused as the actual Armor King at the party.

 _The Mirage Ballroom 20 minutes later_ …

The celebrity party went underway with people from the pro wrestling, mixed martial arts, and boxing circuits. Jeff Slater himself didn't anticipate staying for long, however a lovely woman dressed in a jaded dress with long brown hair caught his attention at the food table. He approaches the woman with great confidence.

Jeff Slater: "I've never seen you before, say what's your name beautiful?"

Michelle (surprised while eating some grapes and thinks.): "Wow! It's him! I was gonna come to him first, but he approached me first!"

Jeff: "Oh you're still eating."

Michelle: "Well yes, these are really good grapes! You hungry?"

Jeff: "Let me try." (Takes a bite) "Oh yea, very sweet err…miss?"

Michelle: "My name is Milly. And you are?"

Jeff: "Jeff Slater, I'm a wrestler, have you not seen me on TV?"

Michelle: "Oh no. Forgive me, but I'm more into boxing." (thinks.) "What a jackass!"

Jeff: "That's fine Milly, I like boxing too but wrestling is my thing! Say I'm getting bored of this party, you wanna come to my room? You're not expecting someone are you?"

Michelle: "No. I've never been hit on by celebrity before. At least I can check out your place and brag to my friends."

Jeff: "Ha! Ah that's funny!"

Michelle (follows him and thinks.): "This happened almost too well. Hopefully Armor King made his way inside Jeff's room taking out the bodyguards."

While Michelle was busy charming Jeff, Armor King did make his to Jeff's room. He had attacked the driver of Jeff's limo. Then he stole the room card to get inside, only to fight another bodyguard looking after the suite. Armor King hid his body inside a closet once he finished the guy off. Armor King decided to stay in Jeff Slater's living room while he waited for Michelle to bring him up here. Last thing to do was switch his lucha libre mask for his famous black jaguar mask and just wait.

Michelle and Jeff finally made it to the suite floor. They walked towards room 2796 where Jeff was staying.

Jeff: "You are going to love this suite. The view of the Strip is spectacular!"

Michelle: "Uuuu! Can't wait to see!"

The door is unlocked as Jeff and Michelle go inside the suite. Michelle was definitely impress by the interior design of the room. Too bad she wouldn't get to enjoy as much. Jeff starts heading for the living room and sees a man that looks familiar but not welcomed.

Jeff: "Who in the?"

Armor King: "Did you have a nice trip Mr. Slater?"

Jeff: "No it can't be! You're Armor King?!"

Armor King: "That's right. I'd knew you catch on!"

Jeff: "But Marduk killed you! Didn't he?"

Armor King: "He killed my older brother!"

Jeff: "Brother! Wait! There are two of you!"

Armor King: "Correct! And you are gonna tell me where to find Marduk!"

Jeff (Panicking.): "I dunno! I haven't seen Marduk since last year!"

Armor King (Walks closer): "You're lying!"

Jeff: "Look I don't want trouble!"

Armor King (chokes Slaters with his bare hands): "You know something Slater! Unless you wanna get your head split in two! You will tell me all you know about Marduk!"

Jeff: "Alright…I'll…tell you!"

Armor King (lets go.): "Spill it!"

Jeff: "Back in New York. A member of the Zaibatsu mentioned something about another Tekken tournament coming up later this year. Craig Marduk had already signed up for the tournament, his name came about as one of the early entries."

Michelle (thinks): "Another tournament? So soon?"

Armor King: "A King of Iron Fist Tournament? It's happening again?"

Jeff: "Yeah! I…I mean Jin Kazama is trying to start a war against the world. A lot of countries are bracing for an onslaught by the Zaibatsu for resources."

Armor King: "And you wanted to play diplomat and assist in his plans yes?"

Jeff: "I just don't wanna get destroyed is all! Now just leave me alone!"

Armor King: "Afraid I can't do that."

Armor King picks up Jeff Slater upside down and leaps high in the air. He executed a move popularized by King the first, the Muscle Buster! Armor King landed down hard on the hardwood floor as the pressure caused it to crack. The move was enough to black out Jeff Slater as his spine was bruised from the pressure. Armor King throws Jeff off his arms as he lay unconscious.

Michelle: "Armor King, did you kill him with that move!"

Armor King: "No. I held back my strength at the last minute. Regardless you should call the police now. I've uncovered some dirt on this bastard that will put him in prison for a long time."

Michelle: "Okay."

The police were called and they arrested Jeff Slater and his affiliates at the party for narcotic theft and extortion. Michelle and Armor King had already left the Strip going to a neutral location in case somebody else followed them. Michelle then asked Armor King what his next was gonna be.

Michelle: "Sooo…what are you planning to do now?"

Armor King: "I'm gonna enter my name in that tournament."

Michelle: "Huh? You're really gonna fight there? Against Marduk?"

Armor King: "Yes."

Michelle: "He took out your brother you know! You are very strong, just by me analyzing your chi, but are you sure about this?"

Armor King: "I know I can take him! Now that I know his next move, there's no way I can let this chance slip away!"

Michelle (disappointed.): "I see. If you really want to fight him then at least train for the tournament. I know these fights can sometimes go to the death, so allow me to assist you in that preparation."

Armor King: "That's fine by me. Is there anywhere you know that we can train?"

Michelle: "Well I think Chelly Canyon back home will suffice, just don't let the heat get to you!"

Armor King: "Not funny."

Michelle was not happy about Armor King's decision to enter the tournament. She needed to convince him that killing Marduk would not be the answer. Ever since Julia left for school, Michelle was all by herself. Now that Armor King entered her life, she didn't want to him go so soon.


	4. No Goodbye

**No Goodbye**

 _Michelle Chang's home, Apache County, Arizona, months later_ …

About half a year went by after Michelle and Armor King went to Las Vegas and apprehended Jeff Slater, the crime boss of the Fallen Angels gang. Later Armor King did enter the tournament of the King of Iron Fist. Michelle's daughter Julia also entered but left shortly before the elimination rounds, after being rescued from captivity by rebel soldiers who betrayed the Mishima Zaibatsu. She returned to Arizona and spent a few weeks with Michelle before leaving again to do a special report on her reforestation project in America's capitol. The tournament officially ended, yet still no word of Armor King. One day Michelle had just finished shopping groceries at the food store in the main town. When she arrived back, there was a familiar figure that was a sight for sore eyes.

Michelle: "What? I don't believe it!"

Michelle hops out of her van and sees Armor King sitting on the steps of her home. He looked very exhausted.

Michelle (runs and hugs him as he sits.): "Armor King!" (Let's go.) "I'm so glad you're finally back! But you look miserable, come on, go inside! I'll help you!"

Armor King was indeed tired from walking from the local bus station. Plus his injuries from the tournament were still giving him problems. Sitting on the couch felt like a relief. Armor King could have slept right away but he didn't want to because Michelle eagerly wanted the news about the tournament's outcome. She gathered her groceries and the duffle bag Armor King had left on the front porch. Michelle then moved her rocking chair closer to meet Armor King on the couch.

Michelle: "Are you alright Armor King. You need anything?"

Armor King: "I'm thirsty."

Michelle: "You're in luck. I just bought some filtered water. I'll fill up a glass."

Armor King engulfs his glass in one time after he receives it from Michelle. He took of his mask before doing so.

Armor King: "I needed that so much."

Michelle: "Armor King, you must tell me what happened at that tournament. Did you find Marduk and King? Did you…?"

Armor King: "Enough! Just hearing their names pisses me off! But no I did not kill them!"

Michelle (shocked.): "Forgive my impulsiveness. I just hope you didn't have any one coming after you because of that."

Armor King: "I went to the tournament with full intention of getting revenge for my brother. But we never officially fought each other. Instead I delivered Marduk a message to meet me at my brother's grave."

Michelle: "So that meant you've withdrawn from the tournament."

Armor King: "That's right. It was easier this time around since the Zaibatsu was in the middle of a war with G Corporation. The tournament was just a distraction to get the public away from looking at the warfare. Anyway I felt the only way to make Marduk acknowledge my presence was to blackmail him and lure him to wherever I wanted. In this case, my brother's grave so Marduk can realize that Armor King is still here in the living world. So that day finally came. It was a full moon that night. Marduk had the nerve to dig up my brother's gravesite and open the coffin to comfirm his suspicions. It wasn't until I crept up behind him when he discovered me. What I didn't know was that King had showed up about the same time I did. He also asked about why there were two Armor Kings. He asked 'Who are you'? I told him that I am Armor King and so is my brother. They looked at each other dumbfounded. That's when I gave them a warning. If I found out that either one of them were commiting sinful acts that harmed the innocent, then I will kill them when they least expect it."

Michelle: "Oh spirits! I glad you were wise enough not to fight them both at once."

Armor King: "Yes. I wasn't even 100% when I confronted them both. There was no sense in challenging those boys. There is another why I came here."

Michelle: "Really?"

Armor King: "I came back here because I promised I would. But I can't stay. My tribe is under attack by an unknown organization which name escapes my mind right now. They are even given money to the local cartels that are harassing the people in our state. I need to return for Mexico as soon as possible."

Michelle: "Is there anyway I can help?"

Armor King: "You're helping me now. I just need to sleep. My injuries are coming around now. I should be closer to 90% after a good long rest."

Michelle: "Well that isn't what I meant. I thought you might need some extra hands at dealing with those adversaries messing with your people."

Armor King: "I don't want you involved in this! Besides you still have someone close to look after too right?"

Michelle: "My daughter is a grown woman now. She doesn't need me to watch over her every day."

Armor King: "While that is true. You wanting to help me may end up biting you in the ass because this enemy may be even more powerful that the Fallen Angels and as strong as the Zaibatsu is. Now what if you did help me in Mexico? Those men will stop at nothing to take away what is precious you after doing some background checks. Consider all the risks you are taking Michelle Chang!"

Michelle (breathes a sigh.): "I see. They may come after my tribe if they can't get rid of yours. In that case I will take your advice and put my faith in you Armor King. I pray that the spirits watch over you every step of the way. Now promise me this."

Armor King: "Now what?"

Michelle: "Please keep in touch with me. Just to hear your voice every now and then. You have to call my house every week from here on out. I don't care where you do it from. Just talk to me, so I know you are ok."

Armor King (Nodding.): "Fair enough."

Michelle: "Ok. It's almost night so I'll leave you alone now."

Armor King: "Thank you Michelle."

The night dragged on long for Michelle. Armor King went into a deep sleep, not even snoring. She watched over him in the living room, making sure no one was coming. Eventually she too grew weary and feel asleep. The next day came, and Armor King woke up feeling very refreshed, but he was starving. He finds Michelle sleeping over the table. Her robe was undone by accident, exposing her cleavage, but Armor King paid it no mind. He wakes her up, for he didn't want to leave unannounced.

Michelle (yawning.): "Morning." (Realizing her robe was undone.) "Oops. I'm so sorry about that."

Armor King: "It's okay. Now before I leave, you mind making some breakfast?"

Michelle: "Yea of course. What's your favorite omlette?"

Armor King: "How bout a Western omlette?"

Michelle (winks): "You got it."

Michelle prepared the omlettes roughly an hour later. Armor King ate the omlette awfully fast, but a large stack of wheat bread kept him eating while Michelle slowly finished her won. After some silence, Armor King decided that it was time. Michelle reluctantly got up and took all the dishes and washed them. Armor King put his mask back on and grabbed his duffle bag off the wall near the front door. He opens the door and starts walking down the small steps. Michelle left the kitchen in a rush to catch Armor King.

Michelle: "Wait!"

Armor King stops his tracks. Michelle barefooted in the dirt, hugs him from behind and gets on her tippy toes to give him a goodbye kiss. Armor King couldn't help but blush, but Michelle couldn't see it.

Michelle: "Remember the promise. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call me. Safe travels beastie."

Armor King: "Don't worry. You will hear from me again. Take care Michelle."

Once again, the black jaguar wrestler walks off into the desert, going back to the nearest city bus stop. Michelle tried hold her weeping but couldn't after the wrestler's body view grew smaller and smaller. Alone, all over again, she walks back into her home. However Michelle had to cut it out. She would put her faith on the spirits to protect her newfound love and continue giving her strength. This is not goodbye.

 _Note: This was a prequel for the Chasing Tail story I wrote before this one. The story was more about how Michelle and the second Armor King became close. Hope you enjoyed it. The Chasing Tail story is more epic and suspenseful involving King II and Julia Chang. That much is guaranteed. Thank you all for reading._


End file.
